The present invention relates generally to image analysis, and more particularly to image searching indexing and object classification.
Image analysis may be performed for a variety of reasons. One may wish to attain greater knowledge of what is disclosed by a particular image of set of images, for example whether an image or set of images includes particular persons or objects, or other information, and image analysis may be performed on the image or images to provide such information. One may also wish to categorize images by common features in the images or other aspects of the images.